Believe in Love
by Witty Lady
Summary: AU: The war with the ogres has ended. Since debts could not be paid, Maurice and his daughter, Belle, had been stripped of their riches and titles. They are forced to leave their kingdom with everything left behind. When the Dark One comes and makes a deal to restore their titles, Belle cannot refuse. What will happen to her after the deal has been struck? Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Belle stared in despair at her old home as she was riding in the wagon with her father, the former King Maurice. After the war with the ogres, they could not pay back their allies. Her precious kingdom was in debt and eventually, one of their "allies", took control of their castle and drove them out. Belle stared at her father who had a blank expression, facing the road. There was a small cottage in the woods where they would have to live the rest of their days until, or even, if their riches come back to them. The only articles that they had were their clothing on their backs and some food. The rest was seized by the ally that had helped them.

"Do not fret, papa. I am sure that we are to gain our riches sooner or later." Belle told her father, fearing that he had remained silent for far too long. The debt had taken a toll on Maurice. Since Belle was no longer a rich princess and her title was snatched away, Gaston broke the marriage to find a kingdom with a rich lady. He refused to speak with either Maurice or Belle. Part of this made Belle satisfied, but she wished that Gaston had at least shown kindness. In fact, all of their supposed friends shut them out when their riches were gone.

They had finally reached the cottage. Belle took the food and the cloaks that they had into the cottage. Her father led the wagon with the mule out in the back where he could find a stake to tie it to. It was a depressing sight. The cottage was empty and very dusty. She set the cloaks into the floor and laid them out. After, she placed the food on the window sill and covered the food, to prevent the aroma of the food from travelling to unwanted vermin. After, Belle went outside.

"Belle, can you make supper?" Her father asked. Belle was taken back. She had never made any type of food in her life. Belle had a gentle soul and heart with no black in it, but she was used to being waited on.

"Of course, papa."

As Belle went back into the cottage and took out some food, she thought about her books. She missed them so. She used to spend hours, locked up in the library and now, it was gone.

After eating, both headed to sleep. It was a long uncomfortable trip and they were both tired. Belle tried to sink into her warm cloak and let sleep take her. She looked at the star and wished upon it. "I wish that our troubles will be solved."

* * *

The sun shone through the window. Belle squinted and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. The floor was hard, filthy. and cold. Belle shed some silent tears. It was bad enough that she had her riches stripped from her, but to live in poor conditions like this, she felt truly sorry. Belle took out some food and started to eat slowly. After, she left some for her father before heading out onto the fields. The nice part of all of this was that she could enjoy the peace and quiet of nature. _If only I had my books. I could read under a tree as I let the sun glimpse through the branches. _

Maurice eventually came outside to find his daughter staring at the sky. He finished his food and sit next to Belle. "I am so sorry, my darling girl." He apologised because no princess should have to live like this. It was his fault that he was shut out of his castle. His fault that he couldn't pay the debts.

"Papa, do not apologise. I know that maybe one day, our riches will come back. We must have faith." Belle felt a little glimmer of hope come, but she herself doubted that her troubles would disappear so easily.

Maurice kissed the top of his daughter's head. He was happy that if he was taken out of his castle with someone, it was with his daughter. Belle instantly felt much better, knowing that her father was there. There was a serene silence until a voice interrupted it.

"Well, this is a let down." They jumped and turned to find the Dark One, standing right behind them. Belle rose captiously backed away, a bit behind her father. She had never seen the dark one, but heard of what he could do. She wasn't afraid of him that much, but she was unsure of what he really wanted. Belle stared at her father who was red in the face. His breaths were coming out short as pure anger enveloped him.

"Where were you when we needed you? My daughter and I were shut out. Our titles and land were stripped!" Maurice bellowed at the Dark One who was smirking.

"You never called." The Dark One pouted in a playful voice.

"We sent our gold to you because we thought you could stop the war." Maurice's face grew even redder which made Belle worry for her father's well-being. The Dark One came closer to Maurice.

"You see, I make gold." Belle stared from her father to the Dark One. Bell saw that her father looked like he was about to explode into a million pieces whilst the Dark One looked as if he was ready to burst into laughter.

"What's your price?" asked Belle, coming closer to face the Dark One. Her father's face was as red anymore, but he still looked furious.

"My price is something a bit more special." The Dark One told the two former nobles.

"We don't have anything of value." Maurice growled in hushed tones.

"My price is her." He pointed to Belle who was in shock.

"Me?"

"Absolutely not! I would rather live in poverty for the rest of my life and then lose my daughter!"

"It's a shame. I could have restored your riches." The Dark One told him.

"Leave." Maurice snarled.

The Dark One started to walk away from them. Belle was too shocked to speak. She could restore their titles and lands if she went with him. Belle had to do something. She rushed up to him. "Wait!" The Dark One smiled and turned. "I will go with you."

"Belle, please don't." Her father pleaded.

"You do realise it's forever, dearie."

"My father's title and land will be restored." Belle asked of the Dark One.

"Yes, he will be rich again and a king!" The Dark One made a dramatic speech out of his words.

"We won't have to worry about our debts."

"Consider it done."

"Then I will go with you." Belle told him. Maurice came up and grabbed his daughter's arm. He stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Belle, you cannot go with this beast." Maurice glared at the Dark One who pretended to look offended.

"Papa, you can be happy again. Our titles will be restored and we will have a thriving kingdom. I have to go with him."

"She's right. The deal is _struck_." He led Belle away. Belle didn't look back at her father, but took a deep breath, readying herself for what was in store. At least she could make her father safe and happy, like a hero should. It was true bravery to leave a family that you would never see again.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I did it like Beauty and the Beast when Belle lost her riches. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! I am loving how this story is coming out! **

**crazykat77: I'm glad that you found this interesting! **

**Leona: I'm happy that you thought the first chapter was interesting and that you can't wait to read more! Also, I tried to adapt the plot like the book when Belle's family loses their riches, but it is very close to the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Belle was led to a carriage that had no horses or men with whips. Belle frowned, but the Dark One just grabbed her elbow and thrust her inside. He followed behind and closed the door which led to a loud _bang_. Belle practically jumped out of her skin because it startled her. The carriage started to move soon after the loud thud of the door. Belle stared out of the window to find that there were actually moving. There were no sounds of hooves and whips against the horses, not that Belle wanted to hear the whips against the poor horses' hides.

"I suggest you change that dress." The Dark One interrupted her thoughts. Belle stared confused and then down at her yellow dress which was caked in dirt at the bottom and grim. Her cloak, which had once been beautifully sewn, was now very dirty. Belle frowned and then looked up at the Dark One, who had a smile across his face.

"Why should I?" questioned Belle, trying to hold her head as high as she could, so she would not feel inferior to the Dark One. It seemed to work a little bit, but not by much. In fact, Belle wanted to shrink down into the floor of the carriage or even melt into her seat. "What is wrong with this dress?"

"It would slow you down in your duties." The Dark One replied, staring down at the yellow dress that reached well past her feet and was laid across the floor.

"I don't have any other dress." Belle told him, feeling a bit self-conscious knowing that she wasn't a princess anymore. This dress was what all she had left of her old life. Belle felt her heart fall, even though she was cheerful that her father would enjoy the life of a noble once more and their debts would have vanished, she would endure the hard life as the maid of the Dark One forever. belle shed a tear before hastily wiping it away.

The rest of the ride was silent. Neither Belle nor the Dark One looked at each other. When they arrived at the Dark Castle, Belle wasn't helped out of the carriage like she was used to. Belle grabbed the carriage tight for support and stepped down. The Dark One chucked and then led her by the arm into the castle. The two passed the grand hall and banquet room. Meanwhile, Belle asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Let's call it, your room." The Dark One said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Belle looked confused as the descended the stairs. Then, Belle saw the door that led to a chamber filled with nothing but stone and some straw. Belle stared in disbelief. It was worse than the cottage she had to reside at.

"My room?"

"It sounds a lot nicer than dungeon." The Dark One said before throwing her inside.

"No." Belle murmured over and over as she heard the door lock by itself and the steps become lighter. It obvious that the Dark One was starting to leave her. "You can't just leave me here!" She walked up to the door and pounded on it. "Hello? Hello?" she asked angrily. Belle eventually stopped and sunk to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head inside, letting the tears fall. She didn't care if she was isolated from the rest of the world or if everyone was staring at her. A thought of her father being happy now that he was a noble again made her fill with warmth, but it still hurt.

There was barely any light inside the dungeon. It was nightfall by then. Belle curled into a ball in the corner and wrapped her even tighter around her. She shivered as the wind howled and came through the small bars, high above her. She cradled her head into the corner of the wall and tried to sleep. Sleep eventually took her, but it was most unpleasant.

* * *

Belle woke up the next morning, her neck and shoulder feeling cramped. She rubbed her eyes stared. The sun shone through the bars. Belle, suddenly feeling hot, took off her cloak and placed it on the floor. Belle jumped when the door swung open, slamming against the wall. Her heart hammered in her chest as the Dark One approached her. Belle then realised that she was already failing on her first day as the maid of the castle.

"Tell me, why haven't I seen any food prepared?" The Dark One asked with venom in his voice. Belle trembled because she was afraid of what was to happen.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "I overslept." It sounded pathetic. Belle made the deal so that her father could enjoy their former life of luxury. She had to live up to her part as well.

"You should be. Another slip up like that and I could put your father in debt," The Dark One snapped his fingers, "like that." Belle rushed out of the dungeon and was led by the Dark One to the kitchen.

She found a bunch of food piled everywhere and many utensils that she had only seen in miniature, when she dined with her father. Belle poured some water in a pot. After, she placed it over the fire and started it. Then, Belle took a cooking knife and some fruits. She cut the fruits as fast as she could. Not only were the slices imperfect, but she cut her finger. Belle winced and sucked the blood off her finger, unlike a lady should. After, she found a tray where she placed the food on it. Then, Belle walked over, took the pot off the fire. Belle poured some cold water to make sure it didn't start blazing whilst she was gone. Soon after, she placed some herbs inside and a nicely decorated pot and started to carry the tray up to where the Dark One should have been dining.

When Belle entered, the room was dark and the only thing that illuminated the room was a fire. Belle frowned because it was morning and right now, it looked as dark as night. She placed the tray down and listened to the Dark One's instructions as she poured the tea. "You will serve me my meals. You will clean the Dark Castle and launder my clothing." Belle nodded. "And you shall skin the children I hunt for their pelts." He said, a bit too loud. Belle gasped, dropping the cup. "That one was a quip, not serious." Belle sighed in relief.

She knelt down to pick it up and noticed that the cup was chipped. "It's chipped. You can hardly see it." Bell said, placing the cup back on the tray.

"It's just a cup."

She eventually left the room to start working on the Dark Castle. She was to first clean the kitchen. When she arrived, it was a huge mess. There were utensils and pots everywhere. The food was scattered amongst the table. Belle groaned when she saw how dusty the floor was. Today would be one of the hardest days she would ever have to endure.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! Also, the next chapter describes her first day. See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! I love the feedback and I thank you! **

**crazykat77: I'm happy that you like it! :)**

**fanaticfan: I'm glad you that you thought that the last chapter was fantastic and how you love the story so far! I like the title too! :) **

**Leona: Thanks for the review! I'm joyful that you loved how I portrayed Belle when she tried to cut the fruit and cook! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

She filled the wash basin with fresh hot water and then placed it on the table. Whilst the water cooled off, Belle set out for the banquet hall where the Dark One had already left. She gathered the tea cup and pot with the half finished fruit and hurried to the kitchen, trying really hard not to drop anything. Sadly, she tripped over her dress and managed to smash one of the cups. Belle groaned as she disposed of it properly. After, she threw away the uneaten fruits, she started to scrub the dishes as hard as she could. Belle felt really dirty as the grime slipped under her fingernails, but who was she to complain? After furiously scrubbing the dishes, she tried them and placed them back in the cupboards. Then, Belle cleaned off the table she was working on with a wet rag. It took her five minute to clean the table. Belle's arm was already feeling limp by the time she had grabbed the broom to start sweeping the dust off the floor.

When she finished, Belle sighed and leaned on the broom. Her eyes started to close, but she jumped wide awake when she heard the Dark One's wretched voice. "Sleeping on the job, I see?" Belle returned the broom to its original place and bowed.

"I am sorry." She started to exit the kitchen, but the Dark One grabbed her wrist. The cold scaly hand sent chills down Belle's spine. She turned to face him. She tried to be subtle as she yanked her hand out of the Dark One's grasp.

"Are you sure you don't want a different dress?" Belle stared down to find that her dress was already starting to be ruined and that the bottom was either torn or caked in grime.

"I'm sure." The Dark One didn't comply and snapped. Purple smoke erupted from his hand and suddenly, there was a blue dress in his hand with silver shoes whit small heels and white knee length stockings. The blue was very light and very appealing. Belle smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I'm sorry. What's your name?" Belle felt it on the tip of her mind, but never really heard of his name.

"Rumpelstilskin." He bowed and then chuckled. Belle suppressed a smile. She nodded and took the clothing that he offered her. He vanished out of thin air which surprised Belle. She stared around the kitchen to make sure that he wasn't there. After, she locked the door and took off her ruined yellow dress. Then, Belle placed on the blue dress with the stockings. She had to admit that it was comfortable. Belle felt a soft breeze around her feet. The dress was just a bit above the ankles. It also felt lighter. Belle took the yellow dress and folded it. After, she travelled to her cell and threw it there. She tied her hair and started to work.

Belle grabbed a timber bucket filled with clean water and a sponge. After, she went to the great hall and started to scrub the floor. The water was cold to the touch, but Belle eventually grew use to it. To distract herself from the exhaustion of the tedious movement, she thought of her father and her, reading books in the library or even horse back riding. Belle smiled as she disposed of the items.

Next, she went to fetch the filthy clothing that needed washing. She took the basin that was used for washing dishes and filled it with hot water. Belle, eager to finish, placed the first article of clothing in the basin. The water was too hot and her hand shot out of the water. Belle screeched in pain. "Ouch!" She cradled her hand and rubbed off the hot water. Then, she stared at her hand. It was a bit bright red from the water and there was dirt under her trimmed fingernails. Belle groaned. The traces of her being a princess had already started to vanish.

"Why, papa?" She asked in the silent air. "Why couldn't you pay off the debts?" Belle felt a lump in her throat, but she didn't stop herself from crying. "From princess of maid." She laughed bitterly.

After washing the clothing, Belle grabbed a cloak and started to hang the cloak. The beginning of winter had come and it was freezing, even in Belle's warm cloak. She shuddered as she hung the remaining laundry.

Belle went back to scrubbing the floors or dusting the many shelves and priceless collections of Rumpelstilskin. Afterwards, she took the laundry out of the cold and started to fold them. Belle groaned and grew frustrated. "Why won't it fold properly?" Belle muttered as she tried to fold the clothing. She placed it back after many attempts.

It was around nightfall when Belle had finished cleaning the dungeon's floor. She raced the kitchen and started to prepare a stew. She chopped the vegetables fast. Luckily, Belle missed her finger by an inch. She tossed the vegetables into the water and watched the stew boil. Belle then made the tea as fast as she could and placed all of it on a tray. Her stomach rumbled. She realised that she hadn't had food since yesterday. Belle grabbed a slice of tomato that had not been placed in the stew and ate it hungrily. She walked fast to the banquet hall where Rumpelstilskin was awaiting.

"About time." He chuckled as Bell placed the food and poured the tea in front of him. Her stomach rumbled, loud and greedily, as she finished setting the table for him. "Hungry, aren't we?"

Belle didn't say anything. "It's not my place to say anything, but when will I be fed?"

"You've had the whole day to eat, dearie." Belle stared in disbelief. "I'm not that inhumane." Her stomach rumbled again. "Why don't you eat some stew with me?" He offered. Belle smiled and nodded in thanks. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed another bowl and spoon and hurried back. She sat next to Rumpelstilskin, and started to eat ravenously.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter has to do with Belle dining with Rumpelstilskin. See you next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter Four! **

**crazykat77: Thanks for the review! I didn't want to make Rumpelstilskin a man with no heart. **

* * *

Chapter Four

"Hungry, aren't we?" Rumpelstilskin chided, making Belle stop eating her food. She blushed, knowing that she was not only eating improperly, but she was a maid, not a guest. Belle wiped her mouth and thanked him with a nod for the supper. She rose from her seat, but a hand grabbed her wrist. She stared in disbelief, but then erased her incredulous look off her face. "You can stay if you like." Belle sat back down.

_He's lonely! Perhaps that's why he wants me to stay_. Belle stifled a snicker as she watched Rumpelstilskin finish his meal. She didn't know much about him, but she could look into someone's eyes, sometimes, and tell if they are lonely. Most of their demeanour gives it away, but the eyes can tell a whole story. She took the dishes when he was finished down to the kitchen, starting to clean them. For some reason, keeping her mind preoccupied, didn't make the work all that hard. She rushed back upstairs to find out she needed to do anything else before she could retire to the dungeon.

"Is there anything else?" she asked. The Dark One stared for a while before shaking his head. "Thank you for the meal." She said with a large smile on her face.

"Your welcome. Now go on, back to your cell."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Belle asked, hoping that he would invite her to sit and talk about his old life.

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm saying that if you are lonely, perhaps I could help." She came closer, sitting down in her previous place.

"I'm not lonely, Belle, I am a beast."

"Then why did you give me the honour of sitting and dining with you?" Belle asked. She stopped after that sentence. She knew that she pushed too far. Rumpelstilskin stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and pointed to the hall.

"Leave." He growled. He was no longer neutral in emotion, but was angry. Belle knew she had hit a rough place in his heart when she mentioned loneliness. She started out the hall, but turned to tell him one more thing. Belle had to tell him that she was there if he wanted to speak. She wouldn't judge him about anything, why would she do that? Not only was he her master, but there had to be a man under that beastly skin that was coloured with a sickly green.

She turned and took a deep breath. "If you want to speak, Rumpelstilskin, I am always available." She started for her cell, expecting him to call out for her, but it didn't happen.

Belle had entered her cell to find that her cloak was gone. She looked around the cell, in a panicked state. Could there have been a break in the Dark Castle? Her heart stopped when she heard footsteps. Belle didn't dare turn around, worried that the intruder would hear her feet shuffle on the floor if she did. Suddenly, it started to rain, very hard. Belle shivered as a rush of wind came. How it started to rain all of the sudden, she didn't know. She let out a gasp when something tapped her on the shoulder, sending chills down her spine. It was Rumpelstilskin.

"You startled me. What can I do?" She asked, giving a slight bow.

"There is nothing to be done. It's raining really hard out and I realised that it is much too cold for someone as delicate as yourself to sleep here without warmth." He made it seem dramatic. Belle couldn't help, but to stifle a small chuckle.

"Where is my cloak?"

A smile crept onto Rumpelstilskin's lips. The hand behind is back was revealed as he showed her cloak. It was repaired and cleaned. Belle smiled. "Thank you. W-why did you clean it?" she asked.

"If you are cold when you do you chores outside, then you might as well have a warm and good quality cloak." He said. Belle cocked an eyebrow, but he moved on before he could say anything further on the subject. "Now go to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow." He chided. Belle saw him close the door and heard the familiar click of the lock. She didn't mind, but relished the fact that the cloak nearly kept out all the cold. Maybe she might enjoy it here, if she could get more out of Rumpelstilskin than he was giving.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since she had dined with the Dark One. Already, Belle's soft hands and trimmed nails were starting to fade away. It was replaced with hands full of callouses and blisters. Also, she had dirt in her nails, which made Belle feel as if she lived in a barn. Most of all, she hadn't laid her hands on a book for a while, making the hours at night tick by very slowly. There was a bright side. She didn't have to deal with Gaston anymore. The blue dress that she had received was much more comfortable and easier to move in than the yellow dress that she had as a noble.

What Belle always wondered about was her father. Did he enjoy his life as a noble yet again? Did he miss her? Had Maurice forgotten about her already? Belle placed that thought away. How could a parent forget their child? He must have been mourning her loss.

A clatter interrupted her thoughts. Belle placed the broom quietly against the wall and travelled towards the oncoming noises. Rumpelstilskin was not in present in the Dark Castle, so Belle was a bit worried. She carefully walked towards the banquet hall. She saw the doors ajar. She watched through them. A man with blond hair and a green cloak was rummaging through Rumpelstilskin's items. He chuckled quietly when he saw the wand and made his way towards the door. Belle rushed down the hall as fast as she could. The man exited with the doors closing silently behind him.

Rumpelstilskin came back that evening and entered the banquet hall. He shouted for Belle. She rushed to the banquet hall.

"I will ask one question," He snarled. "and you will answer it simply. How did that man break in?"

* * *

**A/N: I changed the plot a bit! Rumple still knows about Robin Hood, but he wants to know how he broke in to the Dark Castle. See you next time. Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have added a twist to the Robin Hood ordeal. I hope you like it!**

**crazykat77: I guess we will never know how he got in! Sorry! :) **

**nightmaregirl: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like that this story is original and different! I had thought about this before I published this.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Belle stared at Rumpelstilskin, flummoxed by his question. He had a tight grip on her arm right now. Belle looked down at the ground and blinked many times. She wasn't weak. She could handle the Dark One, all Belle had to do was to remain calm. "I don't know how that man got in, Dark One." Belle answered softly, looking back into his eyes which were blazing.

"What do you mean? This castle may be isolated from everyone, but yourself. Besides, the doors should have been locked. I will ask once more. How did that man get into the Dark Castle?" Rumpelstilskin glared at her. Belle wanted to shrink into the floor, forget the deal and leave, but she couldn't. The time elapsed with the Dark One was to be forever in exchange of her father being a noble once more. "No answer." Rumpelstilskin whispered in a bittersweet tone.

"What are you going to do?"

"The man must pay of course, for stealing from me. He shall learn a lesson that he won't soon forget."

"How?"

"You will see tomorrow, Belle. For now, you are to stay in your cell for the night."

"My duties?"

"Do not worry. You have all the time in the world."

Rumpelstilskin led her back to the dungeon. He shoved her into the cell and closed the door with a loud _bang_. After, the click of a lock was heard. Belle saw her cloak on the ground. She picked it up and wrapped it around her. Warmth completely enveloped her. She was happy that if she was to spend another night in this harshly cold cell, at least she could have some warmth. Belle stared up at the small window on the stone wall. There, she saw light peek through because of the moon and stars. Smiling, she stood up and walked over. She stood up on the tip of her toes and looked out the window.

The night was filled with the light that the stars had illuminated. Each showed a constellation of their own, portraying a story along the way. Belle stared up at the moon which was full and round tonight. It was on top of the mountains where the Dark Castle had resided. She sighed. It was a gorgeous sight and if Belle had to be locked away, she was privileged to have such a magnificent sight right in front of her.

Weariness eventually got the best of Belle and she huddled in the corner where light had been spilled upon it, and curled up in her cloak, with the cowl over her head. She finally fell asleep after glimpsing at the stars and moon once more.

* * *

_Belle and Rumpelstilskin were traveling on foot. Belle was trailing right behind, worried about the man that had broke in. Belle's heart beat faster and clenched, making it hard for her to breathe. After a while, Rumpelstilskin summoned a magic sphere of fire, that was quite large. It's light and heat radiated in the serene forest. _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"You'll see." He replied. _

_Ropes suddenly bound Belle. She struggled. "You're going to make me watch, aren't you?" _

_"Glad you can see the obvious, dearie." _

_Belle caught a glimpse of the man in sight. He had greying hair, a large frame, and noble clothes. Belle gasped and screamed in horror as the sphere of fire flew through the sky. That man was her father, King Maurice._

* * *

Belle woke up gasping. "It was just a dream." she panted over and over. How could her father be the man? He was living in wealth. Why would he have to steal from the Dark One? If it was her that he wanted, wouldn't have already come for her? Belle scooted from the corner and let her back hit against the wall that faced the door. The dungeon door was unlocked and Rumpelstilskin came, ready to travel.

"Let's go." He grumbled. Belle came hesitantly, at first, but his glare proved to be enough motivation for her.

After they had reached the entrance of the Dark Castle, Belle had enough courage to ask. "Are we travelling on foot?" He walked past her. Belle followed.

Rumpelstilskin waved his hand and there came a black carriage. It's hue was as black as a raven. There was the crest of the Dark One. There were no horses at the front of the carriage. Belle blinked many times and then stared at the Dark One, who didn't look back. "W-where are the horses?"

"It's magic, dearie. There's no need." He replied grimly.

Belle followed behind him and sat inside the carriage. Belle's heart rate seemed to increase as the carriage lurched forward. It was faster than any carriage with horses she had ever seen. Also, she was thinking about how the man would be killed. Belle presumed this because if she knew one thing, is that the Dark One never lets anyone get away. Then, she stared at Rumpelstilskin. He had a bow next to him. It's texture was smooth and the wood was very light. Belle gasped. That bow contained magic, and it would _never_ miss its target.

After about half a day, the carriage stopped. Belle, who was lost in space, stared. "This is where we continue to travel on foot."

Belle got out of the carriage and followed after him, reluctantly. "Wait," Rumpelstilskin turned, "why do you have to kill him?"

"He stole something that his much to powerful for him to wield."

"Do you even know his name or who he is? Or better yet, his purpose?" Belle asked. She was completely ignored as he approached a poster nailed to a tree.

"This is the man."

"How can you tell?"

"Let's just say, I know how to see a desperate soul." Rumpelstilskin replied, knocking an arrow in the bow. Belle scurried after, trying to make an attempt as stopping him.

"If you know that this man," Belle stared at the poster. "Robin Hood, is a desperate soul, then why kill him?"

"He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Can't you just let him go? Maybe he has a good reason for that item that he stole." They saw a carriage carrying a gravely ill woman lying in it. Her skin was pale and a blanket covered her. Robin Hood came out, holding the wand that he stole.

Rumpelstilskin aimed the arrow at Robin Hood. "NO!" Belle screamed. "Look, he is trying to-"

"You are watching me kill him."

"I won't stand for it!"

"You can sit if you like!" The Dark One's temper raged.

He flicked his hand and Belle sunk into the ground. Robin Hood let the wand hover over the woman. Because of the magic in the fairy wand, the woman had become much better. The colour flushed back to her face and she stopped coughing. Robin Hood helped her out and smiled. They kissed.

"You see, he had a good reason for that wand. To heal his lover." Belle sighed. Rumpelstilskin let go of the arrow. "No!" It hit the carriage. Robin Hood and the woman soon disappeared. Belle came out of the ground.

"Let's just go back."

"You let him go."

"No, I missed. Let's just go back, it's not worth it."

Belle ran up to him and hugged him tight. She whispered in his ear. "I think you just did a kind deed, Rumpelstilskin. There is some good in you after all."

"I just missed."

"That bow is magic. It's supposed to hit its target head on. You purposely missed."

What surprised him was when Belle swiftly kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you for sparing him."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! I changed the plot line, again! This is my take on what could have happened! :) **

**Left my heart in Paris: I hope you like this update! **

**crazykat77: I'm glad that you like it! **

* * *

Chapter Six

Rumpelstilskin felt his blood boil when Belle finally let go. He just made the arrow miss for a girl thinking that he could change. He clenched the bow tighter and looked at Belle who was just as confused. He was the Dark One, ruthless, a monster. He never let anyone get away. He glanced at the empty trees where Robin Hood had once been. He grimaced and frowned. His eyes darkened. The wand was gone and he never got his revenge. "This is your fault." He growled as he turned towards Belle. She took a step back.

"What do you mean? It's a miracle that the man was spared."

"I missed because of you and your ranting!" Rumpelstilskin burst. He has been this way for a long while and one girl wasn't going to change that. "Oh please spare him! He's doing good and healing his wife!" Rumpelstilskin made his voice go high and allowed his eyes to roll as he mocked Belle. She took a step back and stared at him with wide eyes, but he wasn't about to stop there. "I don't care about him or his wife! People who steal from me deserve what's coming for them!"

"Why?" Belle asked weakly. He chuckled darkly. He could sense her fear and desperation to stop, but he wasn't going to.

"I am the Dark One! He should know better than to mess with me!" Rumpelstilskin said. He took a harsh hold of her arm and dragged Belle along until they reached the carriage. Then, he threw her inside and the door locked instantly. She pounded on the window.

"You can't leave me here!"

"You are to go directly to the dungeons, dearie, or there will be consequences."

* * *

Belle eventually gave up on pounding on the carriage and sat still, focusing on the outside world. She felt confined and like a caged animal in this thing. That bow was magic, therefore Rumpelstilskin missed because for a small moment, he cared! Sadly, his sadistic ego got in the way and he ended up taking his anger out on her. Belle felt a lump in her throat and tears coming out of her eyes. She furiously wiped them away. Where was crying going to get her?

When the black carriage reached the Dark Castle, the door swung open. Belle stepped back and headed not towards the entrance, but towards the field where she could collect straw, if any. She knew how Rumpelstilskin loved to spin at the wheel. Maybe this might soothe the beast's anger. After, picking as many as she could pile in her dress, she headed back towards the castle and ran towards the room where the wheel resided. Her heart hammered because she didn't know when he would return.

After she place the straw next to the wheel, she started to dart towards the dungeons. The great doors leading to the interior of the castle were heard. Belle quickened her pace and when she reached the dungeon, she flung herself in it and closed the door. Her pounding heart eased, for now. She had now idea of what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin made the enormous doors close on their own. After, he stormed towards his wheel, thinking that it would take away his anger and frustration. The calm spinning had easily captivated him.

When he reached the wheel, straw resided by it. Rumpelstilskin looked in confusion and then felt a pang strike his heart. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but it made his heart wrench and twist. He sat by the wheel and placed the straw in its proper place. After, he pushed the wheel downwards, therefore making a circular rotation. He grabbed the straw and started to pull out gold.

Sadly, his thoughts decided to torment him more. He remembered his son, Bae. He had broke their deal all because of cowardice. _Why am I remembering my son now? It has been a couple of centuries since I let him go. _Rumpelstilskin let go of the straw and stopped spinning the wheel. _It's because of that Belle girl, trying to get inside me. Letting my weaknesses show_. He laughed maniacally and spin the wheel at a furious rate.

"That Belle won't get in my head!" He laughed again and spun faster, not caring that he sounded like a mad man.

* * *

An hour had passed and the Dark One still hadn't come. Belle walked towards the door way and left the dungeon out of boredom. It was early in the evening, therefore she had nothing to do. Her first instinct was to explore the Dark Castle whilst she could, but something stopped her. _I should probably check up on him. What am I saying? That beast is delirious! _Belle then thought, _I could just peek inside. How does taking a quick look hurt anybody? _

Belle headed towards the room where she did the laundry. After, she grabbed a blanket and headed towards the room where he was. Most likely in the banquet hall, where he had his wheel to spin straw into gold. Even though her mind denied the fact that she knew why she had the blanket, her heart didn't. Her mother told her when she was young that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. It was an old saying, but a very wise one. That was she was going to do. She was going to make Rumpelstilskin seem more like an ordinary man again. That way he is more tolerable.

She opened the door a crack to find the beast spinning wildly at the wheel. All of his concentration was focused on the wheel, nothing else. Belle, feeling a bit hopeful, opened the door a bit more, than stopped. Thank God that the wheel was nosily turning. After, she slipped in, leaving the door askew, and tried to lurk in the shadows toward Rumpelstilskin. When she had approached him, she draped the blanket in her arms over him. Rumpelstilskin took little notice and kept spinning, but this time, much more calmly. Belle smiled and rushed out before she could be detected by the man who could spin straw into gold.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you aren't too mad about this, but I wanted to slowly develop their relationship, like in the show! There are bound to be some mishaps! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter has to do with Rumple's punishment for Belle! :) **

**crazykat77: I hope you like this chapter! **

**Left my heart in Paris: I'm happy that you think it's great! **

**Melstrife: I'm glad that you look forward to more chapters! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Belle woke up earlier than she was use to. About an hour before the crack of dawn. She got up, feeling groggy, but headed towards the kitchen, to cook. She did all of this kindness not only because she wanted to get on the Dark One's good side, but because of what her mother had told her. Her mother was sweet and caring. She never raised her voice at a naughty child. The only time her mother raised her voice was to warn Belle that she was in danger of drowning. People had told Belle that she was the spitting image of her mother, so she had decided that she wanted to be like her. Belle's self promise just came back yesterday.

When Belle reached for the pot and poured hot water inside. After, she started the fire and placed the pot over the fire. Even though over the month she had gotten a tad better at cooking, she still burnt herself at times. Belle gasped in pain and sucked on her forefinger, which was burned by the pot. After, she started to cut the raw vegetables. She had gotten better, but still managed to run the knife gently over her finger. Thank goodness, it missed by an inch. Belle still had that scratch from the first time she used a knife to cook. After, she threw the vegetables in the stew. She used a large spoon to stir the vegetables in the warm water. After the vegetables in the liquid looked soft enough, she took them out and allowed the pot to cool before pouring the stew into the bowl. Then, Belle heated another pot of liquid before allowing herself to add the herbs to the tea. She placed the teacups, saucer, tea pot, and bowl all on the tray before heading out to the dining hall where Rumpelstilskin should be.

When she entered, Rumpelstilskin was already sitting in his seat. She jumped, but tried to keep her grasp on the tray as tight as she could. The items were a bit scattered, but Belle quickly set them down. "Didn't expect me to be up, bright and early?"

Belle shook her head at his answer. Then, she set the table for him. "Anything else, Dark One?" She quickly caught his glance before looking away. She was about to leave when the Dark One grabbed her arm.

"Thank you, Belle." The words were strained, but Belle knew he meant good.

"Your welcome." She let a small smile escape her lips before she stepped back to allow the Dark One to enjoy his meal.

Inside of her mind, Belle couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. The beast's fury and madness as he frantically spun straw into gold. Belle bit her lip and refrained from letting the question escape her lips, in fear of his anger. She was breathing heavy and unconsciously walked forward to see the Dark One's satisfaction at her cooking. He stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Do you mind, dearie? You're breathing down my neck."

She stepped back and apologised. "I'm sorry."

Rumpelstilskin was about to take another spoonful of stew, but he set the spoon back in the bowl. Belle felt her heart clench. He rose from his chair. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't understand, Dark One."

"Well frankly you stand there so rigid. Then, you start to breathe down on my neck as I am trying to eat my morning meal."

"Well-I," she stuttered. He waited and stared at her even more. "I am worried about yesterday, Rumpelstilskin, if I may call you that." She tested.

"First of all, don't worry. You may call me Rumpelstilskin if you please." This time it was Belle's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What? I treat the maids differently, although I prefer Dark One. Second, I have already decided a punishment for you about yesterday's events."

"Punishment? But-"

"Don't sass me! You will clean my chamber until it is spotless or else?"

"Just your chamber?" Belle said, trying to conceal the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No, you have to do your other duties. But you are to be timed for cleaning my chamber. You have until lunch to finish." Rumpelstilskin said as he pushed the meal away. Belle took it, chewing on her lower lip. This is ludicrous, unless his chamber is dirty behind comprehension?

* * *

Belle had rushed to clean the dishes before running towards Rumpelstilskin's chamber. When she reached and opened the door, she stared in shock. Her mouth fell and Belle couldn't even utter a sound. There were smelly clothes that had been scattered across the ground. The covers of the bed were everywhere. The corners of the chamber had a bunch of dust. All the furniture was out of alignment.

"How am I supposed to clean this?" Belle muttered to herself. She rushed to get a basket and started to toss the dirty articles of clothing in there. After, she was finished, she placed them next to the door. It wouldn't take long to do laundry. Soon after, she started to push all the furniture back into place. The large wardrobe made her sweat like a boar. It was extremely heavy. Belle stripped the bed of its covers and placed it in the hamper. After, Belle retrieved a mop and bucket and thrust the mop in the clean water. It sloshed around before she picked it up and started to scrub the floor. Her arms hurt after just a couple of minutes of repeating this. Belle stared at the sky, feeling exhaustion. Judging by the position of the sun, half of her time was already up. Belle frantically ran and swished the mop across the floor, despite her protesting arms. Then, she placed the bucket and mop out in the hall. Then, she grabbed a rag and used the water to wash the hardware of chamber. A

After, she grabbed hamper in one arm and the bucket in the other, whilst using her arm to carry the mop. Belle tripped. The water spilled and she groaned. Belle got back up and carried the stuff once more. She could always clean that later. Belle tossed dirty water out and placed the items away after washing quickly. She stared. Two thirds of the time was gone. Belle groaned in frustration. She filled up a tub and placed rose petals that were there. After, she thrust the clothing in the hot water and cleaned as fast as she could. Then, she took them out and hung them to dry. The covers were the hardest. Belle saw that there was nothing else, so she ran up the stairs, feeling her legs grow heavy, and cleaned the spill that she had caused.

When she rushed down the steps, Belle tripped and fell on her ankle. Some tears sprang out. Belle clutched her ankle and bit her lip. She winced at the touch and stared. It was starting to swell. Belle saw that she was in an empty corridor. Belle groaned. Whatever the punishment was for not completing this task by lunch, it would be worse than a sprained ankle.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than what I usually write, but I hope you like it! Thanks for the favourites and follows!**

**rumbeller25: Thanks for your reviews! I hope you like this update! **

**Left my heart in Paris: Thanks for the review! **

**Melstrife: I feel bad for Belle as well! **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Belle tried to stand up, but her legs shook violently. She fell down again. Belle scooted towards the wall and leaned all her weight on her left foot. Belle was right handed so it was hard to coordinate like this. Belle hobbled down the stairs and towards the clothing. She took the hamper and started to shove the mostly dry clothing in the basin. After, Belle hopped towards the wall, but almost lost her balance. She groaned in utter disbelief at how clumsy she was. _If I had just let Rumpelstilskin kill the man..._ Belle snapped at herself. _That's foolish! Heroism always comes with a price. Besides, that man deserved to live. _Belle, feeling a surge of hope, started to hobble as fast as she could towards the stairs.

It was extremely difficult to climb the steps, but she managed to do so by crawling. Her right ankle was protesting in pain as she started to place some weight on it. She saw through the window that she had less than half an hour to complete her task. Belle stared down. The ankle was well swollen. It was mostly red, with a bit of purple. Belle felt the bile rise in her throat, but she forced it down. To make herself more comfortable, she took off her shoes and carried them. When she reached the chamber, Belle dropped the hamper and grabbed the sheets and blankets. She toyed with the sheets as she tried to place them on the incredibly large mattress. After, Belle threw the blanket and limped as fast as she could in order to place the humongous blanket over the bed. Belle then fluffed the pillows before moving on. Belle took out the clothing and started to fold them. It was hard because the shapes that she had folded them in were way out of alignment. Belle stared. Not much time was left.

A impish chuckle came from behind. Belle gasped to find Rumpelstilskin sitting in a chair at his desk. "What is so funny?"

"Your laundry skills." Belle turned at him. "I didn't say stop." Belle continued to fold all the laundry and place them in the wardrobe. What made her heart clench with fear was the fact that the Dark One was timing her. When she finished, Rumpelstilskin gave a small smile. "Well done, dearie."

Belle felt a surge of pain in her right ankle. She gasped and clutched it. Daring to ask, "Do you have anything for my ankle?"

"What happened?"

"I tripped down the stairs and fell." Belle told him sheepishly with a scarlet blush coming to her slightly pale cheeks. Rumpelstilskin walked over and knelt beside her. He saw that she was only in the stockings. He glanced at the basket. Her silver slippers were there. He stared back at Belle, amused.

"Those shoes were causing my ankle pain." Belle said curtly. Rumpelstilskin hovered his hand over her ankle and in a puff of smoke, the pain was instantly gone. Belle sighed in relief. She stared down. There was no bump in the stocking. Rumpelstilskin offered his hand to Belle.

"Allow me to help you."

"Why?"

"I am trying to be nice." Belle took the extended hand and tested her right foot. She was just fine. Belle then gathered her slippers and placed them on her feet.

"Thank you." Belle murmured to the Dark One. She gathered the hamper and was about to leave, when Rumpelstilskin stopped her.

"Wait, there is something I would like to say." Belle stared at him. "I apologise for being rash about this. Let us put this incident behind us." Belle nodded. She was about to walk into the corridor, but she was stopped once again. "Also, I want to show you something." Belle allowed Rumpelstilskin to lead her towards the west wing, where her new quarters would reside. When he opened the door, Belle stared in shock.

There was a large bookshelf in one corner of the room with a desk. At the corner of the desk, there was a quill and ink. Closer, there was a bed that wasn't that large, but better than the chilly dungeon floor. The chamber was not very big, but enough for Belle. "What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"I think we are far past me putting you dungeon." Rumpelstilskin mentioned. Belle wanted to say that he was finally caring, but didn't. He left shortly afterward.

Belle walked over to the bed and took off her shoes. After, she laid down on the soft. Belle played with the soft fabric of the blanket. She relished the fact that she didn't have to sleep in the dark, cramped, and somewhat smelly dungeon. Belle wanted to grab her cloak from the dungeon, remembering that she had left it there. Belle felt her body grow exhausted. She climbed under the covers and thought, _ I can always get it later._

* * *

Rumpelstilskin was in his room and admired how clean his chamber was. He did it on purpose. At that time, he wanted Belle to suffer, and she did. But it didn't make him happy. He didn't understand. He loved to see people suffer and plead for mercy. Yet, Rumpelstilskin felt guilt about Belle's broken ankle. _Why am I feeling guilty? She tripped on her own free will. I healed the ankle. _

What Rumpelstilskin began to realise that magic can't solve everything...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I am happy that Rumple finally sees that magic is not the solution to his problems! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! **

**crazykat77: Thanks for the review! **

**Left my heart in Paris: I'm happy that you loved it! **

**rumbeller25: I hope you like this chapter even more! **

**BDM-girl: I am glad that you are excited for more! **

* * *

Chapter Nine

After Belle had woken up from her blissful nap, she stared at the sky. It was evening and the sun was setting. Belle's eyes widened in realisation, she hadn't made Rumpelstilskin's supper. Belle shoved her shoes on her feet and pulled on the handle to open the door. After, Belle ran as fast as her heeled shoes would let her, because she didn't want to trip and have a sprained ankle once more.

On the way, Belle also realised that cleaning Rumpelstilskin's chambers had set her back in her other duties. When she reached the kitchen, Belle rubbed the sleep from her eyes and started to chop crude vegetables and some fruits. She set them on two plates and then placed it on the tray. After, Belle started to make the tea as fast as she could, not caring that her hand had burned from touching the kettle when it was too piping hot. Belle then rushed out to make sure that she would reach the dining hall in time. What surprised her was what had happened in the dining hall.

The table was already set with much grander meals that would have taken Belle a longer time to master. Then again, it didn't matter, she had forever to master cooking and cleaning. She almost dropped the tray in amazement. There were tarts and pastries, with a large pig in the middle. Dishes of fruits and vegetables were already in the middle and arranged neatly. The table cloth was even on the table. Belle walked slowly with the tray, as if she was in a trance Rumpelstilskin stared up from his meal and wiped his mouth.

"Surprised to see so many meals and pastries, dearie?" He asked with a chuckle. Belle nodded slowly. Rumpelstilskin waved his hand and the tray with meagre fruit and vegetables with a handful of tea. Belle gasped and looked down, suddenly realising that the familiar weight was gone. Belle stared up at Rumpelstilskin and her tense muscles relaxed a bit. At least he looked content.

"I am so sorry for being late, Dark One." Belle bowed her head, but Rumpelstilskin just mocked her and then laughed.

"Do you see that the meal is already prepared? Then tell me, why worry?" He inquired of her. Belle had no answer, but just stood there, her feet suddenly being heavy.

"Then I will go back to the kitchen to prepare a meal for myself." Belle told him. Part of her hoped that he would relieve her this room. Another part wished that she would be stopped to sit down and eat the rich food before her. Belle started to leave as he sat back down, but then a cloud of magic enveloped her. She stared down at her body, hoping that her dress was still there. It was even better.

Belle was back in her yellow dress, but this time it was much more grand. The skirt was much longer and there was a thin layer that offered a shine. Belle's hair was no longer in a messy half-ponytail, but it was much curlier and it was pinned up. Belle looked at her feet, noticing that those yellow slippers were very gorgeous and surprisingly a bit more comfortable then her silver ones that she usually was in.

"Twirl for me, Belle." Rumpelstilskin commanded of her.

Belle twirled very slowly, but then faster, liking how the skirt spun. When she was done, she turned to the Dark One and asked of him, "Why did you give me this dress?"

"To dine with me of course."

"Why?"

"Must there be a why?" He inquired. Belle raised an eyebrow. "I want some company for this large meal. It won't finish it itself." He let out a chuckle and Belle couldn't help but to release a small laugh.

Rumpelstilskin pushed out a chair and motioned towards it in a dramatic way. Belle bowed and laid out her skirt so that she could sit. Rumpelstilskin helped push in her chair so that she could eat at the table. Rumpelstilskin continued eating, but Belle was a bit shy to get some food. She was already feeling self-conscious being in a elaborate dress with her hair down so neatly, reaching for the food when she was now a maid, made it even harder. Belle felt her stomach growl, but she placed a hand on it.

"Well you have to take the food to satisfy your stomach, dearie." Rumpelstilskin told her. Belle reached for some food, the ones that looked the most simple, and started to eat as fast as she could when the Dark One wasn't looking. This awkward silence continued for about ten or so minutes, when Rumpelstilskin decided to break it.

"You had a life before being dirt poor. How did you spend it?"

Belle cleared her throat. "I spent most of my time in the library. I knew every nook and cranny of the library. I spent hours scouring books, whether they were tales or books on history and cold facts." Belle stopped for a moment. She felt somewhat comfortable to talk with someone after about two lonely months, "One day, I tried to pull a book from a far darker corner in the library, but it wouldn't budge," Rumpelstilskin looked very interested in what she had to say. Belle took a drink of water before continuing, "then I noticed that it might not be a book after all, so I pushed it and it actually went. The bookcase swung open, which startled me, if I may say. Afterwards, I took a torch from the wall and then started to walk down the empty and dark passage. When it stopped, I was already outside of the castle, on the east side."

"So you discovered a secret passage." Rumpelstilskin summarized.

"Yes and I was happy because if I was ever upset or wanted to be alone, I would be in that passage. This happened when I was about seven. I also pretended that I was escaping an evil prison." He chuckled and Belle said between laughs, "I was seven, Rumpelstilskin."

Belle gave him a large smile. It didn't feel like he was a beast now. To Belle, Rumpelstilskin seemed more like an ordinary man. Belle finished her food and was about to pick up the plates when all of them suddenly vanished. The table was barren once more. Music started to play. Belle turned to find Rumpelstilskin offer his hand. Belle raised an eyebrow. He replied, "Why not? This is a one time thing, Belle."

Belle took his arm and started to dance around the room with Rumpelstilskin, feeling even happier than she had ever been in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Rumple. That was so sweet of him. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I had lack of inspiration, but the next chapters will be better. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Ten

When the delightful music stopped and Rumpelstilskin released her, Belle wanted more. She wanted to dance a bit more, eat a lot more delicacies, and most importantly, she wanted to live the life of a noble more. Belle pinched herself. She was here to be a maid, not the lady of the house. Rumpelstilskin required a maid to clean his filthy castle. She was given a choice, whether to stay in poverty or become a maid so that her father may become King again. Belle noticed that the old blue dress had replaced the grand yellow one and her hair was down once more. She went from a stunning lady to a bland maid.

"Thank you, Rumpelstilskin," Belle said in shock. _He just offered me a taste of royalty and now it's gone, just like that. In a flash, I'm back to being a maid. _

"Your welcome, dearie. I hope you enjoyed the supper and dance." Belle stared at him. "I guess I do have that effect on women." He chuckled and Belle let out a small laugh.

Belle bid good night and left the banquet hall. She headed towards the dungeons thinking about her cloak. _At least I won't have to sleep there anymore. _When Belle reached the cell, she found the door askew. Belle cautiously approached the door. She stared between the crack to find that no one had raided her cell. Belle went inside and quickly snatched the cloak and ran out of the cell as fast as she could. She heard a thump on the stone floor. Belle gasped and then stood frozen. She turned to find a figure walking towards her. Belle was about to run when she felt an arm go around her waist. Belle started to struggle. Her screams were caught in her throat, but she tried to knee the pursuer in the gut.

"Relax, Belle. It's me," Belle recognised the smug voice all to well. Gaston, her former betrothed. What was he doing here after he had shunned her and her father? After they had lost all their riches, he would not even shelter them, much less speak to them. How dare he show his face in this castle? Belle squirmed out of his grip and pushed away from him. Her face had grown red with anger.

"How dare you come back to this castle?" Belle shouted. She pushed Gaston in the chest. "You ignored us in our desperate time of need! You decided just because I wasn't royalty anymore, you decided to turn your back on us!"

"Belle, I am here to save you from this beast." Gaston growled at her.

"I don't need your help, Gaston!" Belle let out a sigh before continuing, "I want to stay here. I was never judged her, besides my cleaning skills." Belle thought about this night, how Rumpelstilskin had danced with her. He treated her very sweet, something she knew that Gaston was not cable of. Even though Rumpelstilskin didn't love her that way, he still seemed to care.

"Belle, your father sent for you." Gaston said softly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Gaston, don't you understand? I want to stay here to make sure my father stays King? A deal works for both sides, not just one." Belle said, about to leave. Gaston grabbed her arm tightly and started to lead her out of the castle. Belle kicked him, but Gaston kept going. Eventually, Gaston just threw Belle over his shoulder and walked out. Belle stopped knowing that no one would try anything. She was placed in the carriage and then Gaston gave the signal to start riding away.

What Gaston didn't know was that Rumpelstilskin was watching from afar.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin said in a sing song voice, "You shouldn't have done that! The deal will stand though! I guess I just have to draw my point across with much more clarity.

Rumpelstilskin grabbed his cloak and ran after the carriage at supernatural speed in the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning! Short chapter! I have a bit of writer's block! Any ideas, please tell me! Thanks you for the reviews, favourites, and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Suddenly, all the fire went out from the torches. Belle stared out the window with Gaston, who had fear spread across his face. A thump was heard at the top of the carriage. It shook violently. Gaston left the carriage with Belle on his heels. They stared to find a cloaked figure with elegance and grace in his stance. Belle knew exactly who it was. Rumpelstilskin would not allow for their deal to be broken, hence the fact that he was here right now. She could not help, but to stifle a giggle at seeing Gaston horrified. He glanced at Belle.

"I told you, Gaston. You don't break a deal with the Dark One."

A voice finally came from the cloaked figure, "I don't normally let people get away."

Gaston pushed Belle behind him and drew his sword, pointing it at Rumpelstilskin who threw his cloak away. A sword came out of his hands out of thin air. Even though Belle was furious with Gaston, she couldn't see him killed. It looked like that because Rumpelstilskin had a dangerous glint to his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face. Before the swords could clash against each other, Belle ran out in the middle of them.

"Stop this, is it really necessary to kill one another?"

"Get out of the way, Belle. This doesn't concern you," Gaston growled, making an attempt to reach for Belle. Belle swatted his hand away.

"Dark One, I will come back to the castle, willingly. Gaston, tell my father not to send anyone after me. I don't think anyone needs the wrath of the Dark One upon them," Belle was nudge Rumpelstilskin to leave, when Gaston deliberately insulted her.

"You love him, don't you? A normal woman would be happy that I saved her."

"That's not true, Gaston," Belle protested, she walked up to Gaston, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned in to make her point clear, "Don't you understand that my father's luxurious life would be gone in a second if I were to abandon the deal with the Dark One?"

"Excuses and lies," Gaston spat, "that's what you are, Belle. Excuses and lies. Don't come crying to me when you realise that this _beast_, will never love you."

Belle's heart fell a little bit. Rumpelstilskin still had a smile across his face and had crossed his arms over his chest. Belle glanced back at him, but then returned her attention to Gaston, "You never loved me either."

Belle started to walk away, allowing Gaston to ponder that very thought. She pulled on Rumpelstilskin's arm, but he planted his feet into the ground. Belle pulled on his arm once again and whispered, "It's not worth it, Rumpelstilskin."

Gaston mocked her and then left, spitting on the ground. Belle sneered at him, not caring that she had acted in the most unladylike fashion tonight. Eventually, Rumpelstilskin complied to Belle's gentle pleading and followed her down the road. They started to walk for a bit, instead of flashing back to the Dark Castle. Rumpelstilskin had questions for Belle, and he intended to receive answers.

"Why did want to come with me?"

"I wanted to come with you because I thought that you would get rid of my father's riches and then we would be peasants once more," Belle said. She nudged Rumpelstilskin once again, "Besides, I'm not once to break my deal. Why did you come after me," Belle inquired after Rumpelstilskin, he stared at her.

"Like I have said before, I don't normally let people get away."

Rumpelstilskin used magic to teleport the two back to the castle. Belle bowed good night and left for her chambers, before he gave her the ghost of a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! This is one of the only chapters that will follow the show and then it shall change... :)**

**Melstrife: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this elongated chapter! **

**rumbeller25: I'm happy that you loved it a lot! **

**crazykat77: Thanks for the review! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

That morning, Belle got up feeling more refreshed than she had in a couple of months. Her back didn't ache and her head didn't constantly throb. A change of scenery was defiantly what she needed. She didn't feel shivers run down her spine like when she was in the dungeon. Belle sighed and made the bed before leaving the chamber. She ran to the large paned windows and pulled the dark velvet curtains aside, allowing the sunlight to spill on the floor. Belle opened the window and took in the fresh cold of spring. A bird flew in and perched on the window. Belle sat next to the window and started to gently stroke the bird's head. After a minute or two, the bird left and Belle had to close the window. Feeling better, she went down to the kitchen to make the Dark One's meals.

Belle took out some fruit and filled the pail with refreshing chilly water. She dunked each of the fruit and started to scrub them of dirt and grime that had been layered there. After, Belle started to peel their skins so that only the juicy fruit remained. Then, Belle cut the fruit into cubes before placing them on a plate. After, Belle dumped the water out before adding more so that she could boil it for tea. Belle danced around the kitchen, feeling more energetic than she had been ever since she had reached the Dark Castle. she placed a tea bag into the pot and stirred it until the herbs had reached the water. After, she took it out and disposed of it. Belle placed everything on the tray and started to skip towards dining hall, where Rumpelstilskin surely would be by now.

Just smelling the spring air and feeling fully rested would make Belle much more energetic and happy. Belle was never a hard child to please. In fact, even the smallest gift, like a flower or book, made her beam with delight. A walk in the meadow with the sun beaming down at her was gift enough. Seeing the sun rise and set or even smelling the fresh air made Belle as happy as a young child when he or she received a new toy to play with.

When Belle used her right hip to push the door open, she was shocked to find what was inside the great chamber. The table was already set. The usual bare mahogany table had a baby blue lien table cloth which graced it even more. There were tarts and pastries set along the table with fruit as well. Two tea pots and two cups were set out. Sugar was next to the pot. There was even some meat there. Belle stared in amazement and dropped the tray containing the miniature meal. The meal she carried was mean for a peasant. The one set at the table was meant for a King. Rumpelstilskin beamed at her and said, "You'll have to clean that up." Belle knelt down and picked up. After, she placed it on an empty table.

"What's all this?"

"You don't like the extravagant meal that I have prepared. Magic, dearie, is what brings us together," Rumpelstilskin replied, ushering Belle towards a seat. He pulled it out for her and she sat down in it, steal confused by his demeanour.

"Why are there places for two?"

"Why not," Rumpelstilskin asked, taking a sip of the tea. Belle chuckled and helped herself when he wasn't looking. She didn't want to seem rude, but seeing such rich food made her stomach rumble loudly. Belle placed a hand over her stomach to conceal the fact that she was starving. Rumpelstilskin chuckled like an imp and Belle let yet another laugh to escape her lips.

After finishing the meal, Belle wiped her mouth and was about to start collecting the plates. Rumpelstilskin waved his hand and all the dishes, including the tray that held her hand made breakfast, evaporated into thin air. Belle glanced from the empty table to the place that used to hold the tray. Belle then raised an eyebrow, but Rumpelstilskin responded, "I just made your job easier. Plus, I believe that you need to clean that spot on the carpet." Belle left to grab cleaning supplies and started to clean the chamber as Rumpelstilskin worked a bit and then left.

When she was making her rounds upstairs, she stumbled upon an empty room with the lights open and the door askew. Belle pushed on the door and it creaked. Belle entered the chamber tentatively. She saw that the bed was made neatly, but some dust collected on the wood. Other wise the room was small, but tidy. She went to the wardrobe and opened it. In there was some small clothing, as if it were meant for a child. Belle took them out and stared at them, but handled them gently. Where these Rumpelstilskin's clothing or a son's? There were only jerkins and tunics, therefore it couldn't have been a girl. Belle had ruled this out from the moment she saw them. After observing the clothing, Belle neatly folded it and placed it back. She dusted a bit and opened the curtains. She blew out the candles before leaving and closing the chamber door.

Eventually, Belle made herself come back to the great hall and started to clean once more. Rumpelstilskin was sitting at the head of the table, working on something that Belle couldn't see. To break the silence, Belle allowed her voice to radiate in the chamber. "I found some small clothing today. Are they a child's or were they yours?"

"There was a son, once. He's long gone now," Rumpelstilskin murmured, his expression fell and the happiness or childishness was gone. Belle felt awful for bringing it up.

A large pounding was heard. Rumpelstilskin rose and then exited the hall. A couple of minutes passed before he came back. His hand was behind his back.

"Who was that?"

"Just an elderly woman selling flowers." Rumpelstilskin said, taking the red rose from behind his back and bowed. "If you'll have it." Belle accepted the rose and then curtseyed, thanking him for the rose. She went to get some scissors and a vase. Rumpelstilskin took his seat again and responded, "You had a life, Belle before, this. Family, friends?"

"Yes."

"Was it everything you hoped for," Rumpelstilskin asked as Belle set the slim vase on the table. As she replied, she cut the tip of the rose.

"Well, I did want to see the world. On the bright side, I did save my village from war."

Why did you come here?"

"Bravery, heroism. I thought that if I did the brave thing, bravery would follow."

After Belle finished, she placed the rose in the middle of the table and walked over towards Rumpelstilskin. Then, she sat on the long table and smoothed out the creases in the her light blue dress. She faced him with pure sincerity and said, "Tell me about your son."

"There's not much to tell. He left, that's all."

"That's why you wanted me to come. You're lonely."

Rumpelstilskin came close and said, "Maybe you're just trying to learn the monster's weaknesses." He made noised, but Belle shoved his finger away.

"You're not a monster. You think you're uglier than you are. That's why all the mirrors are covered up. Tell me more about your son beside the fact that he left."

Rumpelstilskin walked back to his seat. He sat down and then folded his fingers before talking. "I'll tell you what. Go to the local village and get me some straw for my wheel. When you return, I will share my tale." Belle made stuttering noises. _He trusts me to come back to the Dark Castle. A deal was made and now he expects that I will return? _So many thoughts raced in Belle's mind.

"Wait, you trust me to come back," Belle asked. Rumpelstilskin chuckled and then shook his head. Belle anticipated his response.

"No, I trust that I'll never see you again."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Belle had started to walk on the dirt covered road. Her cowl draped over her head. She didn't want to cause attention. Belle had a basket slung over her wrist with nothing in it. She didn't need anything to slow her down. She was going to run away, it was as simple as that. Belle was relieved that Rumpelstilskin gave her the choice to leave. Belle didn't think she could bare another day in the Dark Castle. She had to admit that Rumpelstilskin was not the brutish beast she was raised to know, but surprisingly generous. Belle felt a pang in her heart. It felt as if something small had seared her heart. Guilt. That's what it was, but also something else. _Longing. _A part of her heart wanted to collect the straw and turn back. _Why would I want to sacrifice my only chance for escape? I shouldn't be feeling guilty. Rumpelstilskin let me go willingly. If he wanted me to return, he certainly would have never sent me to the local village. _

Belle stopped dead in her tracks with eyes widened in realization. He never wanted her to fetch straw from the local village because he needed it. He sent her because he wanted to see whether she would abandon her job as maid in the Dark Castle and return home or come back to be his beloved. A neigh and the clop of horses was heard. Belle glanced to find that a ornate black and white carriage was coming her way. As were men dressed in large black uniforms. Belle stepped to the side of the road and waited for the carriage to pass. Her heart hammered, thinking that it would be Rumpelstilskin, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. Why would he come back if he sent her away? The carriage stopped and the door flew open. A woman wearing black smiled at her. The face looked familiar, but Belle couldn't put a name on it.

"Did my carriage splash you?" The woman asked with sincerity. Belle shook her head frantically. She wished that the woman would be on her way. Instead, the woman replied, "Why don't I take a break from riding and walk with you for a spell?"

After a couple of minutes, Belle and the woman were ahead of the carriage and guards. The woman towered over her and had a black umbrella covering her head. Belle found this unnecessary. _This lady must love black. _Belle thought before she interrupted her thoughts, "You carry very little."

"I don't want to be slowed down," Belle said.

"Oh, you running away. The question is, master or lover," The woman asked. Belle stared at her with a ludicrous expression. "Master and lover."

"I'm going to take a break," Belle said curtly. She didn't want to be having this conversation with a stranger that she just met. The woman draped an arm around Belle's shoulder and started to explain.

"So you love him, but you're running away."

"I _might_ love him. I mean, I could," Belle stammered. "If he wasn't such a,"

"Beast?"

"Precisely."

"Sounds like a curse to me, dear. Tell you what, kiss him." Belle stared at her, bewildered by her response. The woman let out a laugh and hugged her tightly. "Oh no, child. I can't tell a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that? Besides, if he doesn't love you, the spell won't work anyone."

Belle was right about her previous idea. Rumpelstilskin let her go because he did love her. "He does love me, that's why he let me go."

"Yes, but no kiss happened," the woman frowned.

"So if I kiss him, he'll be an ordinary man again?"

"True love can break any curse."

Belle smiled and waved good bye as the lady left. Then, she ran to the village and started to stack as much straw as she could in the basket. She had to get back to the Dark Castle as fast as she could. Then, Rumpelstilskin would be an ordinary man. He wouldn't have to be so grumpy and cold all the time. They could be happy together and Rumpelstilskin would be wiling to help anyone. All she had to do was kiss him. It seemed so easy, a bit too easy. _I guess the challenge was that I had to realize that I loved him too. _

Her heart hammered inside her chest when she finally reached the Dark Castle. There was a bit of regret for abandoning her only chance to return to Avonlea, but it was worth it. It didn't matter whether she was wealthy or dirt poor. As long as Rumpelstilskin was an ordinary man again, she would be content with any outcome. Belle let the doors glide open in the great hall where Rumpelstilskin was spinning at the wheel. She smile and set the straw beside him.

"Good, you're back. I was nearly out of straw."

Belle took the piece from the wheel away and let it fall. After, she sat on the edge and faced him. "Tell me about your son." She knew it was rude and abrupt, but soon he would be a regular man. They could even look for his son. So many fantasies about the anticipated moment ran in her head.

"I lost him, there's not much more to say."

A silence went between them. Belle came closer as did Rumpelstilskin. Soon, their lips met and they kissed for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

One kiss. That's all it took. One kiss for Rumpelstilskin to reveal the true beast inside of him and to unleash his fury and anger upon Belle. One kiss for him to send her away as if the deal had never been struck. One kiss that made Belle _almost _regret kissing him. Yet, she didn't. Belle knew that deep inside, Rumpelstilskin was becoming a man once again. All that green scaly skin was vanquishing from his face and returning it to the pigment of an ordinary man's skin. Belle harrumphed as she stormed out of her cell, leaving Rumpelstilskin to stare out of the small window. It seemed almost funny and peculiar how that cell had once housed her.

Tears pricked in Belle's eyes. She wanted to run in there and beg him to take her back. They belonged together, if he just would believe. It would only take a second to believe. Belle would love him, man or beast. Sadly, Rumpelstilskin wouldn't return the favour. Belle knew she couldn't rush back in there. Who knows what would happen? He could turn the tide on her and break the deal? Besides, Belle's pride would already be more damaged. It would be considered radical and improper for her to love a beast. _I guess I just have to go back to Avonlea. What choice do I have? _Her father must allow shelter.

Once Belle had gathered her things and was about to leave the Dark Castle for good, she stared at it. Belle hesitated. If she left now, her chance at true love would be ruined. Was it really worth going back? Was it really worth begging? Belle shook her head. It was obvious that Rumpelstilskin didn't want her around. It pained her to think this, but it was true. Maybe he wasn't her true love after all... _No, I am his true love! He's just afraid to believe! If I wasn't his true love than why was that scaly skin leaving? _Belle brushed her skirt and kept going, allowing her raging thoughts to numb the dull throbbing that was coming after walking for a while.

Belle stopped at a local tavern when it came into sight. Her stomach lurched at the stench when she entered. It was almost empty. A tavern would be if it was isolated in the woods. Only a couple of men were playing cards and drinking mead. Some maids were serving late night meals and drinks. Belle headed up to the nearest table and sat down where she could rest her weary feet. She took off her shoes and placed them next to her. Belle waited until a maid came to ask her order. "Would you like anything, my lady?"

"How much is a room for the night?"

"It doesn't cost much. I reckon that it's about ten coins."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money. Is it okay if I work off the debt?"

"It's payment or get out of the tavern." The maid replied coldly, turning away before she offered Belle some food and drink. Belle's stomach rumbled loudly in the nearly empty tavern. She placed a hand over her stomach. She licked her lips, feeling parched. Belle wished she would have taken some money. That kiss. It came back to Belle's mind again. If only she would have let Rumpelstilskin be. Belle suddenly saw a familiar face in the tavern. The brown hair and height might have thrown her off for it not the rich navy clothing and chiseled face. Gaston. She had to ask for help even though she was desperate. What choice did she have? She ran to Gaston, but was stopped by one of the guards.

"Wait, I know him!"

"Do you know this woman, Sir Gaston?" Gaston glared daggers at her. After, he raised his chin high and rolled his eyes. Gaston walked on and the guard apologised. Belle nodded and then got out of the tavern. How could he just ignore her? Then again, Gaston was the most shallow man that she had ever laid eyes on. Belle sighed and went to ask another maid. She couldn't travel anymore tonight. It was much too dark and chilly. Besides, there were wild animals that went on rampage at night. Belle shuddered at not only the thought of the predator, but the poor prey that they would feast on.

"Excuse me, I would like to pay for a room for the night. Since I don't have money, I'm willing to work."

The maid sighed and said, "I suppose you can work tomorrow. You do realise that you have to work from dawn until dusk until you can pay off the room, right? Tell you what, I heard your stomach growling. I'll let the meals slip. Besides, it's not like bread and cheese with water is something to pay for." The maid giggled and handed a key and Belle thanked her. After, she headed up to the room and opened the door while carrying the food that the maid gave her.

It was a small tidy room that was obviously kept even though barely anyone used it. Belle eat ravenously and then washed the plate and cup out of habit. _At least I have grown accustomed to being a maid. _Belle thought optimistically. With no reason to stay up any longer, Belle blew out the candles and lay on the bed. She was out like a light when her head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to Grace5231973 and rumbeller25 for reviewing! Thanks for the favourites and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Belle didn't want to wake up in the morning. She wanted to lie on her bed and close her eyes. Dream that Rumpelstilskin never let her go. Dream that he kept her and they were going to stay together. Dream that he was an ordinary man and that they would walk around the castle, have supper together, even share a late night kiss. Sadly, the maid from last night gently had to shake her shoulder and told her to wake up. Belle forced her eyes open and blinked to make sure that she wouldn't fall asleep again. Her head felt heavy and it hurt. Belle got out of the bed and quickly prepared herself for the day. She ate quickly and started to work as if nothing happened.

It was odd how she had grown accustomed to waking up like this. Most likely because of the kindness the Dark One had given her. It seemed even more odd how it then became routine and she could wake up instantly. Belle set the tables and took the mead out of the cellar. After, she started to pour them into tankards as the first men came down. Belle wished she had a mirror. It was already bad enough that her pride had been damaged when Gaston had deliberately refused to see her, but looking like a bilge rat? That might have been worse. She smoothed down her hair. Surely Gaston would help her. Belle felt vile for this. _I can't accept his help. If I do, I would have a luxurious life. Then again, mama always told me that the easy way was never the right way... _

"Excuse me, maid," a baritone voice called. Belle stared up to find Gaston right there with his head and chin held high. He had an arrogant and commanding air around him. Belle pushed down the urge to sneer and curse at Gaston, no matter how much he deserved it. If Gaston had offered hospitality, she wouldn't be like this. _Then I would have never met my true love. _Belle thought. Gaston snapped once more to bring her back to his attention. "Excuse me, are you going to take my order?"

"What would you like?" Belle asked with a bittersweet tone to her voice. She already felt a bit cranky and she had a cramp in her shoulders due to the rough bed. Suddenly, Gaston's eyes widened in realisation.

"Belle? Princess Belle of Avonlea," Gaston wondered aloud in astonishment. Belle wanted to say yes and hope that he would take her home, but she should accept his help? Was it really worth it? She could see her father once more, but her mother's words replayed in her head over and over again. That would be the easy way. It felt almost too easy to say that she was Princess Belle of Avonlea and demand a ride. Then again, she never said that she had to demand a ride, she could just say that she was Belle, nothing more. Or she could lie and say a different name. Belle was done dealing with Gaston.

"No, my name is Verna. I'm sorry to disappoint you, my lord," Belle replied softly. She poured the mead in the tankard and was about to sulk off to grab food, but Gaston grabbed her arm. Belle, who was infuriated, squirmed out of his grip. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing here, Belle? I recognise everything about you." It seemed rather humorous how just the night before, he refused to speak with her. Belle sighed and then crossed her arms over her chest. She shook her head and placed the plate with meat on it in front of him. After, Belle headed off to continue her day's work. She had a long day before she went travelling again. Belle didn't need Gaston to stick around.

* * *

When Belle finished her day at the tavern, she bid goodbye to the maid and then hastily left. Belle had no intention for staying anymore. She had to get back to Avonlea and soon. Maybe she could get someone who knew where she was because frankly, Belle had no idea. Being isolated from civilisation for so long, it would be tricky. Belle kept walking for a couple of miles when she heard a rustle in the leaves. Belle jumped and then stared right behind her. There seemed to be no one in sight. Belle kept walking along the path, in the dark, when the rustle was heard again. Belle shuddered. She slowly resumed. Soon, an arrow whizzed pass her and landed in the nearest tree. Belle shrieked and jumped back.

She turned to find a man who had a bow and arrow in his hand. The next arrow was knocked and pointed at her. He looked so familiar...It was Robin Hood! Belle wanted to bid hello, but couldn't. She was too afraid to make words at this moment. He lowered his bow and asked in part surprise and part amusement, "Are you Rumpelstilskin's maid, Belle?"

"Yes."

"I remember you. Robin Hood, at your service."

"Belle. Why are you helping me now?"

"Because you helped me, milady." She remembered. The day that he was caught, Belle had freed the man. "What are you doing here all alone in the woods?"

"I'm going to Avonlea. I was freed, Robin, if I may call you that." Robin nodded and then placed a hand on her arm. She stared at it and then back at Robin. Her heartbeat slowed and Belle started to relax.

"It's not a good idea to be out in the woods this time of night? How about you come with me to my camp? Surely I can offer you a place to stay and supplies for tomorrow." Robin offered. Belle didn't want to refuse, she couldn't. It seemed nicer than sleeping in the cold forest. Food. A fire. Warm blankets. Supplies for the journey back to Avonlea. It sounded so tempting yet she couldn't accept. How could she pay Robin Hood back? Belle was better off if she just found the nearest village? But it was so dark outside. Her eyes hurt from squinting to navigate up ahead. The only lights that were in the woods were the stars and moon.

"I can't pay you back. Robin."

"Think of it as a favour. You helped me, now I help you." Robin said. Belle nodded and then followed him back to camp.

Robin Hood's camp was a very snug place. A fire illuminated the night in the middle. There was a makeshift kitchen in there. Most of the men asleep and some were playing cards. Belle nodded in their directions and they tipped their hats, (if they had them), in kindness and courtesy. A small child was being carried by a man who was then handed to Robin. The child wasn't older than two. Belle cooed. "His name's Roland." Robin handed Roland to Belle who took the child in her arms and then sat down. Robin sat beside her.

"He is a gorgeous babe. Why did you name him Roland?" Belle asked in curiosity. Robin's eyes looked sad at this. Belle gasped, knowing that she hit a sore spot with his name. Belle apologised for her ignorance.

"It's quite alright. You had no idea. Roland was my deceased wife's, Marian, father's name. She died from the illness. The wand only helped for a short amount of time." Robin whispered. Belle felt a lump in her throat and felt instantly sorry for Marian. She handed Roland back to Robin.

"Marian must have been a fine and beautiful woman, Robin."

"She was, Belle. Well, there's no point in tarnishing our night with death. Good night, Belle." Robin said. Belle bid goodnight to Robin and his child. Robin led Belle to a mattress. Belle thanked him and laid down, making sure that the cowl of her cloak was up. It was very chilly that night, but Belle didn't seem to notice at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is a long chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Belle woke up at the crack of the dawn the next morning. She felt so warm in the cloak and comfy in the mattress. Her head swam when she lifted it from the mattress. Despite the fact it was very cold in the forest and the morning light just started to come, she felt as if she had slept like a rock in the bed. It was so wonderful and there were no nightmares or worries whenever she slept. It was even more comforting than the bed back at the tavern! _Maybe, just maybe, I can stay with Robin for a while. I could take care of his child while the outlaws are away. No! I have to get back to Avonlea if I were to get help very soon. _Belle couldn't make up her mind. Staying with Robin Hood and his gang for a while seemed like such a splendid choice, but getting back to her father had been her original priority...

"I see that you are up already!" The voice startled her. Belle jumped to find that Robin was beaming at her. Belle placed a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart and nodded.

"What are you doing up so early, Robin? Surely you must sleep more."

"We always get up at the crack of dawn, Belle. It's the best time to make our deliveries to the poor because that's when the guards and the rich are dozing off like the stuck pigs they are." Robin stopped and stared at Belle with genuine discomfort. Belle's face flashed hurt because that was nothing but a stereotype of the rich. She hadn't been all rude and cruel to the poor. "I apologise, milady. I forgot that you are of royal blood." Belle nodded to show that no permanent harm had been done. Food was passed around and eaten in silence. During this time, Belle made her decision.

"Robin," Belle asked tentatively as the men started to arm themselves. He turned to Belle, Roland was just behind his legs. Belle smiled at the child before continuing. Roland gave a small smile and wave back. "I was thinking whether I should leave or if I could stay for a while. I have thought about it long and hard and," Belle stopped before and took a deep breath. "I was wondering whether I could stay for a while and in return for your hospitality take care of your son." Robin scratched his head and then beamed.

"Of course, Belle. I don't suppose you can cook too," Robin pressured. Belle frantically nodded. Robin led his child out from behind his legs. "Roland, you remember Belle?" The boy nodded. "You are going to stay with her until papa returns alright?" Roland nodded. Robin knelt down beside him and kissed the top of his forehead. After the gang left Belle and Roland behind.

"What do you want to do, Belle," a childlike and high pitched voice asked. Belle stared down at Roland to find that he was the one who asked. She was shocked because that was the first time today that she heard Roland speak. Belle smiled and tussled his hair.

"Whatever you would like to do, little one." Belle replied. Roland stared around the forest for a minute and then made eye contact with Belle. All this time, Belle was thinking, _I hope that he will be okay with me taking care of him. Of course he will! I love children. I just hope that we don't go somewhere we aren't supposed to be. Can Roland swim? Does he know the forest? _Belle worried. She didn't know what the child could do or his needs therefore was a bit nervous before the request would come.

"Can I show you around the forest? Papa lets me go a little bit away from camp. I promise that we won't be faraway." Roland said anxiously. Belle smiled and knelt down to his level.

"We will go exploring, Roland. Is there anything else that you want to do after?"

"I don't know yet." Roland replied with confusion as his expression. Belle chuckled and offered her hand to him. Roland graciously accepted. They wandered away from the camp. Roland pointed out all the trees that his father and himself had climbed. Belle learned that every time Roland and Robin had climbed a tree, they marked it with the Locksley emblem. Belle was intrigued by the child's experiences. Even though his father was an outlaw, it must have been nice to wander the forest and get closer to nature. "Papa and I would sometimes play save the maiden. One of the men from the gang would pretend to be a maiden and then I would have to save them."

Belle chuckled. "That's very nice, Roland. You know, when I was a child, just about your age, my papa and I would sit by the fire and read books at night. Sometimes we would play with mama." Belle stopped right there. She didn't need to concern Roland with death. He was too young, to innocent to learn about death. Then again, Lady Marian was dead, his real mother. Belle let her thoughts go back to Roland.

"Do you want to climb a tree, Belle? I can climb very fast!" Roland said. Belle laughed as he raced towards the tree and started to grab a limb. Roland tried to hoist himself up, but failed to do so. Belle causally walked over to the tree and lifted Roland was high as he could so that he could reach the branch. Roland kept going on and started to slither up the tree like a snake. When Roland reached a really high branch, he looked down and froze. His skin paled and his eyes widened.

"Roland, are you alright, sweet?" Belle cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted so that the child could hear her. Roland whimpered and shook his head. Belle realised that he couldn't come down because he was afraid. Panic coursed through Belle's veins. She didn't really have much experience climbing a tree. She barely left the castle because she read so much! Belle sighed and looked for a small branch to grab. Belle found a stump like shape stick out of the tree. She grabbed it and started to climb up the tree slowly. Her arms shook and her legs trembled, making it much harder. "I promise I will get you down from there, Roland!" The boy ignored her and whimpered again. Belle took a deep breath and kept reaching.

Suddenly, she misplaced her hand and she slipped. Her feet were dangling beneath her and only one hand remained on the branch. Belle stared to hyperventilate. The ground was coming up to meet her and then seemed farther and farther away. Belle gulped. Her heart hammered painfully inside of her chest. Her eyes widened. She tried to find her foot holds and hand hold once more. She said to herself, "It's alright, Belle. I'll be okay. I'll be okay." She had only been trying to reassure herself. Belle continued on until after a long time, as it seemed to her and Roland, she had reached the branch. "Roland, dear, I need you to grab on to me." Roland shook his head.

"What if we fall?"

"We won't, I promise." Belle inched herself towards Roland. "Here climb onto my back. Just like that." The child's small arms dug into her neck, suffocating Belle. His fingers tightened on her collarbone and his legs hurt Belle's waist. Belle used her foot to search for a hold before setting her weight on it. She did the same thing and very slowly at first. Soon she started to increase her speed, but at a slow rate. Belle had reached the ground. She set Roland down and then sighed. Then, Roland hugged Belle.

"Thank you." Belle smiled.

"Let's head back to camp."

Suddenly, something hard hit Belle. She grunted and collapsed to the ground. The last thing she heard was Roland grunt and fall to the ground...

* * *

Belle woke up feeling constricted. It seemed as if there was no light. Belle struggled and bumped into a small figure which didn't stir. That was when she realised that she was had been bound and there was a bag over her head. Belle didn't speak because she didn't want her captors to know that she was awake. She felt herself bounce as if they hit a bump. Belle felt her heart start to pound. They were being kidnapped. The question was by who? Also, was there anyone around? Belle tried to move her feet but soon found out that her ankles had been bound as well. Sadly, Roland still didn't wake up.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt. Belle started to worry, but tried to calm herself. She started to act as if she was still out cold. "Wake the woman, but not the child. The child will cause nothing but a commotion even if we are isolated." Belle was roughly taken out of the carriage. Belle heard a voice. "Now listen, we aren't going to hurt you if you come silently." Belle nodded. Her feet and hands were united. Unfortunately, they were tied again so that she could be led.

She walked until they finally halted. Voices came on again. "Remove the bag from the woman's head, I want to see who it is." Her bag was removed and she saw a hideous man. "Are you sure this is the woman associated with Robin Hood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Welcome then. I'm the Sheriff of Nottingham."


End file.
